mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Season 3 Episode 5: AVAST!!!
Gobbol here! You will be impressed by this episode. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (On the Sea Dawg, Sharx is looking through a Spy-Glass) Sharx: Yarr, Still no land. Skulzy: Captain Sharx. We found the coordinates for where the treasure might be. Sharx: What is it? Skulzy: (Reads map) "Mixopolis Island". It says we must go there! Lewt: Land! Sharx: (Looks in his Spy-Glass) LAND-HO!!! (They arrive) Lewt: This is awfully big for an island. (Sharx hears something) Snoof: (Faint) Ready for the next challenge? Sharx: Ye hear that? Someone ship-wrecked on this island! All Pyrratz: Let's go! (To Snoof and the others) Snoof: The next challenge involves a certain Treasure Map I found. Shadow: (His eyes turn bright gold, Symbolizing greed) TREASURE?! Snoof: Yes, Here's a collection of shovels. Help yourselves and GO! (Hurtz grabs a shovel) Hurtz: Well, Get digging Zorch. The Treasure is probably underground. (Zorch starts digging, Sharx peeks through a bush) Sharx: They's going after the Treasure! Skulzy: We have to stop them! (Camillot chops down a tree, All he finds is a worm) Camillot: Gross, A measly worm. (He retracts his ax) Kramm: As an Alliance member and my excellent job as a Weldo, I'd say... 16 steps left. 3 steps right. R-Trigger twice, And dig there. (Kramm does so, He hits something hard) Kramm: ALLIANCE! (Shadow and Hydro come) Hydro: Yes Kramm? Kramm: (He pulls out a Treasure Chest) I found it! Hydro: We win! (Kramm notices a lock) Kramm: Drat, It's locked. (He notices the key at the bottom of the hole) Shadow: It's a Skull Key! (Kramm jams it in the lock, The Chest opens revealing various Gold Bars and Rare Gems) Shadow: WE'RE RICH!!! Sharx: YE SCALLYWAGS!!! Shadow's Alliance: Huh? Skulzy: That there booty be ours, Not yours! (Shadow looks at the Treasure) Shadow: You don't understand, My name is Shadow and I'm a contestant of Total Drama Mixels. Kramm: We were assigned a challenge to find this! Hydro: So yeah, NOT YOURS! Kramm: Hydro, Let's mix! Hydro: (Finds the Golden-1Star Cubit) I found a Cubit! Sharx: Not that Cubit! (Kramm and Hydro touch the Golden-1Star Cubit, They turn gold and Mix) Kramm and Hydro: MIX!!!! (A Mix appears but it's Gold-Colored) Golden Mix: Wow! This is different, I feel powerful! (Lewt steps back) Sharx: Never mind that, PYRRATZ! PUNDER THEM!!! Golden Mix: Let's see what power this holds... (The Golden Mix screams at the sky and powers up, Blowing the Pyrratz back) Skulzy: Such power! Golden Mix: Well, Since you want to plunder. (His voice becomes God-Like) DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! Lewt: (To other Pyrratz) Uh, Run away? All Pyrratz: RUN AWAY!!!! (They run, The Golden Mix splits. Shadow watches with mouth agape) Shadow: What was that? Kramm: I don't know, We touched this Cubit and suddenly BAM! We were Super-Powerful! Hydro: I was very awesome... (Snoof comes over) Snoof: Did you guys find it? Shadow: Yes we did. Snoof: I guess Shadow's Alliance wins immunity again. Shadow's Alliance: YES! Snoof: But there's no elimination this time. Hydro: Why not? Snoof: A contestant is gonna rejoin the game! But the Mixels won't vote. The Readers will! Readers: Vote any Six contestants to rejoin the game. First up is Cleezn. Cleezn: You better vote from me! OR I'LL KILL YOU! Snoof: Fridjerk. Fridjerk: C'mon guys. I really need a second chance. Snoof: Mixadel. Mixadel: You peasants need a heroic prince like me! Snoof: Vaka-Waka. Vaka: Vote for us! And we'll give some Jell-o Cubits! Snoof: And Wuzzo. Wuzzo: C'mon guys, I need... (He trips and cuts the banister) WHOA! Kamzo: What about me? Snoof: You aren't a contestant. Kamzo: Heh, I know. Snoof: Vote any of those eliminated to rejoin! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vote in the polls below. gobl owt! Category:Blog posts